


OHERO

by Weird_bird



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rating May Change, i dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bird/pseuds/Weird_bird
Summary: Basically the OMARI au but instead of Mari it's Hero.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI), Hero & Mari (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Mewo & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Ideas pls

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea some time after seeing the OMARI au and thought what if it was Hero who did it and Kel ended up dying instead.

Hello reader, before I start writing the actual story I would like you to write some ideas for this au.

OHERO is an au where Hero and Kel join a competition but a fight broke out resulting in Hero accidentally killing Kel. As of now I don't have much of an idea of what the competition is about wich is mainly why I'm writing this along with the role swaps and Hero's headspace.

Feel free to write your suggestions!

(◔‿◔)

Roles

Hero > Sunny

Kel > Mari

Sunny > Hero

Mari > Basil

Basil > ???

Aubrey > ???


	2. Welcome to white space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every thing is going to be okay.

Welcome to white space.

You have lived here for as long as you can remember.

In white space a boy with black hair, ghostly white skin and an emotionless face named Hero sat.

He got up and observed his surroundings, there was a small fridge, a portable stove, first aid kit and a light bulb hanging on the ceiling. A dog named Hector was also there. "Ruff (waiting for something to happen?)" Hector barked.

He took a closer look at the light bulb, it was pitch black inside like an endless void. Not having much else to do he walked to the fridge in search of ingredients to cook.

He took out a box of pancake mix and a bottle of water. Just as he was going to turn on the stove he realized, he didn't have a spatula to flip the pancakes. Suddenly a loud thump echoed through out white space, the ground shook due to the impact of whatever fell. It was like an earthquake.

Curious, he walked to the direction of the sound, after a few moments of walking and evading some floating red hands he found a spatula sitting in the middle of nowhere.

He picked it up and walked back to the stove. As the stove came to view he noticed something different, there was a was a white door.

It seemed familiar had he seen this door somewhere? He wasn't sure.

He stared at the door while eating fluffy pancakes thinking, is there something behind the door? Why did it appear it doesn't make any sense. (And honestly being in a white room all alone '' without any exit '' also didn't make sense.) After he was done eating he walked up to the door and opened it.

On the other side he found himself in a colorful pastel room. In the room were his friends playing cards.

"Hi Hero! We were hoping you'd come by soon. Wanna play cards with us? We were just about start a new game." Aubrey said excitedly.

She turned around to see all the cards in a mess. "Oh! Whoops… nevermind…" Her voice trailed off.

"Aww man. You messed up all the cards Aubrey, I was almost winning." Said Basil in a slightly sad tone. "It's okay. It's just a game after all." Sunny assured.

"Oh wait. Hero can I ask you for something pretty please?" Asked Aubrey. "Can you help me find my stuff toy, yesterday that good-for-nothing Kel hid it somewhere, like why?! It's not like I did anything." Said Aubrey angrily. 

After looking everywhere in the room Hero finally found Aubrey's stuffed toy inside a watermelon.

"Is that. Could it be?" Asked Aubrey. She then snatched it from Hero's hands. "It is! Thank you so much Hero!" Thanked Aubrey.

"Now that Aubrey has her stuffed toy, we should go outside Mari invited us to a picnic with Kel near the basketball area at the playground." Suggested Basil. "Oh right. Let's get going." Aubrey replied. 

As they climbed up the stairs a snake asked Hero. "Sssssss? Ssssss. (Going outside, Hero? Here's your allowance today.) Hero got 50 clams.


	3. Basil's photo album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one the children went out of the room through a giant tree stump. Outside was a forest filled with trees and foliage and the sky was a beautiful color of purple that day. "Ahhh fresh air at last." Basil said calmly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi idk what else to say

One by one the children went out of the room through a giant tree stump. Outside was a forest filled with trees and foliage and the sky was a beautiful color of purple that day. "Ahhh fresh air at last." Basil said calmly. 

"Hey wait a sec! Help I'm stuck." Aubrey said struggling. Sunny ran over and pulled her arms in attempt to pull her out. Aubrey came out with a pop. "Took you long enough but thanks Sunny." Said Aubrey. Sunny just smiled, cheeks turning slightly pink.

They walked down the road to the playground. At the entrance of the playground they saw to the left Kel playing basketball and Mari preparing the picnic to the side of the basketball area.

"Mari, Kel!" Aubrey jumped and waved. "Oh hi Aubrey, hi everyone. How has everyone been doing." Mari replied. "Hero found my stuffed toy that _Kel stole yesterday." Aubrey ran to Mari's picnic blanket. "Wait wha-how?!" Kel exclaimed._

"Hero found it. Luckily I've got some real friends." Said Aubrey. Hero shot Kel a "serves you right, Kel. You should know better than to pick on others." look.

"But Aubrey started it! She made fun of the mole on my..." Kel said flustered. "On your... what?" Aubrey said in an innocent tone. Kel didn't say anything and started to sweat out of embarrassment. Hero and Aubrey looked at each other. "Fine." Aubrey sighed.

"Look at you Hero being all responsible. I really like that about you... hehe..." Mari teased. Hero gave Mari a "not right now" look. "Oh you know I'm just teasing you. You look so cute when you get flustered." Mari replied. 

"Hey Basil did you bring your photo album, you said there were a few photos that you wanted to show us." Mari reminded. "Oh right. But it's nothing special." Basil pulled out his album from his pocket.

"Oh Basil! Stop doubting yourself!" "I'm sure they'll be great!" Aubrey assured. "Okay Aubrey. Sorry I'll try to believe in myself more." Basil replied. "Here this way we can all see." Basil placed his album on the carpet and opened it. There were a few photos that have been added to the collection.

One of the photos was of Kel and Sunny holding a flower crown that Mari made. Another one was a picture of Hero trying to make a flower crown. And the last one was Basil wearing one.

Hero thought the photos that Basil took were all so charming. And thought that he really knew how to capture the moment. 

"Hey I have an idea! Did you all want to come hang out at my house? I just finished some little sprouts and wanted to show everyone. Come on they're really cute!" Basil invited.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun. Let's go!" Aubrey replied. And so everyone except for Kel followed Basil. "Hey Kel your not coming? Basil asked. "I wanna play some more Basketball. I'll catch up." Kel answered.

And so they went south of the playground.

On their way Basil showed them his flowers and also beat up some lost sprout moles that blocked their path because they just wouldn't move out of the way. Kel also caught up with them. They went up the the hill and into the forest where Basil resides.

"Say cheese!" Basil took a photo of everyone. "Aww, it turned out blurry... oh well, it gives it character." Basil looked at the photo. "I hope you don't mind." Basil looked up. 

"Of course we don't mind! I wanna see! Aubrey walked over. "O-oh sure thing." Basil replied. "We all look so cute!" Aubrey looked at the photo. "How's my hair?" Mari asked. Sunny looked at the photo next to Mari. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Kel exclaimed.

Hero went behind Basil. "Oh hey, Hero! Did you want to see the photo too?" Basil asked. "It's too bad it came out kinda blurry. But you all look so cute. I should add this to my collection!" Basil reached into his pocket.

"Woo-hoo another shot for the photo album!" Kel exclaimed. "Move over Aubrey I can't see." Kel started pushing Aubrey. "HEY STOP PUSHING!!!" Aubrey shouted. "YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR TURN!!!" Kel argued. "GET OUT OF MY WAY KEL!!!" Aubrey argued back.

"W-wait hold on, there's no need to fight!" Basil said nervously. "ME FIRST!!!" "NO ME!!!" Kel and Aubrey argued. "Stop it! You guys are knocking me over!" Basil exclaimed.

But it was too late. Basil fell to the ground and the photos in his photo album went flying out.

"Uh... whoops..." Kel's voice trailed off. "Oh my gosh... Basil... I'm so sorry..." Aubrey said apologetically.

"Are you okay Basil?" Mari asked. "You two are in big trouble now! This is why both of you need to get along!" Mari scolded. "I'm sorry... We didn't mean it, Mari." Kel apologized.

"I-it's okay. Accidents happen..." Basil assured. Basil for up and picked up all the photos on the ground. Mari helped him. They went into the house to sort the photos.

Basil sat on the floor with his album right in front of him and the photos that fell out to his right. They started to sorted the photos to the right place, Sunny did most of the work.

"There good as new." Basil closed the album. "I'm sorry for pushing you over Basil. Even though at least half of it was Kel's fault." Aubrey said in a sad tone. "

"Yeah, I promise to never fight with Aubrey again! Unless she started it..." Kel added. "Don't worry about it. I know you only wanted to see the photo album. Thank you for helping me put it back together." Basil replied.

Basil walked forward, he noticed a picture fell loose. Mari picked it up and looked at it.

"Basil did you take this picture?" She asked. "Hm?" Basil looked at the photo Mari was holding. "I don't remember taking any photo like this." Basil answered.

"Something about it seems... so familiar." Mari thought. "N̸o̷.̷.̷.̸ ̸T̴-̵t̴h̵a̸t̸ ̶c̵a̶n̷'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̸.̴.̷.̵" Mari was horrified as she realized what she was looking at. 

K̶͇̇e̷͙̓l̴̙̃.̶̭͐.̵͓̚.̷̧̾ ̴̖̈Ḧ̸̫́e̴̝͛'̴͈̏s̵͍̑.̶̤̓.̸̡͒.̶̛̪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen this text where the letters have symbols over them and idk how to make that text so if you know how to please tell me so that I can make my fics more interesting.


	4. Wake up and sleep once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Hero remembered before teleporting to white space, Mari picked up a photo that slipped out of the photo album and then next thing he knew he was back in white space.

The last thing Hero remembered before teleporting to white space, Mari picked up a photo that slipped out of the photo album and then next thing he knew he was back in white space, the white door was gone and the black light bulb seemed to be "emitting more light".

He went over to Hector to play with him. Ruff ruff (There isn't much else to do here is there?) Hector barked seeing Hero next to him.

After a few minutes of cuddling and petting Hector, Hero thought what he could do.

He didn't feel like cooking and he couldn't go back to the colorful world since the door was gone.

He looked at the first aid kit and realized, he hasn't checked what was inside.

In the first aid kit he found plasters, pills and cotton pads, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for a syringe filled with black liquid.

He picked it up and inspected it. Hero didn't know why but the longer he looked at the syringe the more he felt tempted to inject himself, even if he didn't know what affect the black liquid would have on him.

In the end he did it and collapsed.

"Look at us…

These are all of our memories together…

They're a little sad now…

But we should be happy that they happened at all…

Let's make some new memories together okay?"

M̶̧̨̢̱̤̝͎̘̙͚̝͎̤̫̲͙̗͓̟̬̱̱̤͍̹̰̎̓̄͂̎͑̄͐͒̈́͋̿̉̉̔̚̚͠͠͠ͅå̷̼̰͖͎̌̈́̌͂͋̈́͌̒̓͝͠r̷̡̮͈͇̬̼̼̺͐̏̽̄̈́̅̒͋̑̇̐̽̇͊̓͂̎̒̌͊̇͛͘͠͝į̵̨̧̣͖̻̥̭̟̰̬̗̘̭̱̞͉̠̞̗̫̞̿̑͆͂ ̸̥͈͚̯̙̾͐͋̾̔̃͋̓̉̕͘͝͠p̸̨̨̛̪̦̹͙̱̫͓͕̫̳̥͍̭̼̖̮̮̣̦͕͓͈̟͙͚͔͊̆̿̉̆͂͆̒͂̎̊̾̿͒͆̂̕̚͜r̸̢̐̿͌͛͋̈́͠ǫ̵̧̬̣̣͙̜̫͕̹̰̭̆̈́̾̊͂̎̅͊̉̉͑̾̍̏͐̂͐͛̾̓̅̂͠͝͠m̶͓̙̆̅͝ͅi̵̛̭̜̽̈́̌͗͐͌̑͒̚ş̶̧̨̞̺͖͕̦̲͙̩̖̥̟̙̤̹͇̻͈͎͈̹̌̂̿̑͒̏̆͗͒̈́͌̓̿̉̄͌̒̀͌͐̾̂̚͠͝͝ę̷̧̨̢̛̪̺͙̺̟͓̭̞͖̻͖͓͓̤̼͎̹̂̈̈́̇̏̀͆́̈́̑̃̅͒̆̓͆̕͠d̴͔̗͔͙̭̝͙͈̬̼̬͖̤̮̦̈͌͑̋́̋͘͘

Henry slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I, this isn't my dorm." Henry asked no one, still half asleep.

"Oh right I went to Faraway Town and I'm staying at mom and dad's for college break." Henry said to himself.

He sat there for at least 1 minute before he got up went out of his old room. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 6:00pm, almost dinner time. A familiar smell crept into Henry's nose.

"Ah… mom's cooking. It's been such a long time." Henry thought. Excited he walked fast towards the stairs. He looked at the stairs. Suddenly it got dark, he walked down slowly.

The further he went down the darker it got. Hands started to appear as he progressed further down. He found a spatula and picked it up.

Suddenly something started chasing him. Henry ran as fast as he could, but the it caught up.

It shoved him, he tried to hit it with the spatula, but it had no affect. Henry felt afraid, very afraid. But thankfully he remembered how to calm down.

"It's okay, just calm down. Calm down." He told himself. "Take a deep breath. It's not as scary as you think."

"Huf… huf… huf…" 

As he calmed down the darkness faded and he found himself at the bottom of the stairs. He walked into the living room.

"Oh Henry you're awake." His mom noticed. "Good evening mom, what are we having for dinner?" Henry asked. "We'll be having seafood fried rice." His mom replied.

"Where's dad, is he home?" Henry looked around the living room. "He's taking a shower right now." His mom replied, not looking up.

After eating dinner and spending time with his family, Henry decided to study to kill time because he slept longer than usual earlier that day, wich resulted in him still being wide awake even though it was already bedtime.

It was around 10:22pm when Henry heard someone bang on the front door. "Who's would come here this late at night?" Henry thought.

He went out of his room, the rest of the house was dark and his other family members were probably fast asleep. "Is this some sort of joke?" 

"Hello? Who's there?" Henry asked. "Henry it's me, Kel, I'm back from playing basketball and uhh… I forget my keys so can open the door for me."

Henry didn't believe the person on the other side. He locked the chain lock and opened the door slightly. Because there was little to no light from out side he couldn't see who it was very well. But they were small for sure.

The person moved slightly to the left.

Suddenly the person somehow got inside and stood VERY close to Henry for a split second, before disappearing into thin air.

Henry closed the door swiftly yet quietly, so that his sleeping family members wouldn't wake up.

He stood there a for a few moments in shock. "What was that." Said Henry. He shook his head. "I-it's okay I'm just tired."

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He looked into the mirror after washing his face.

What he saw in the mirror was a horrible sight. Behind him was a the person he saw at the front door. 

The person looked like Kel, with his head tilted towards Henry with black monstrous eyes and mouth. 

Henry jumped at the sight. He rubbed his eyes and the thing was gone. "I really need to go to sleep." Henry sighed.

Henry lied down on the bed and was soon fast asleep.

Welcome to white space.

You have been living here for as long as you can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be updating this work for a few days bc I want to brain storm a bit on how Henry's head space would be like and if you have any ideas comment down below.
> 
> Critique is always appreciated


End file.
